


Sunflowers Remind Me Of You

by calcium_rods



Series: Mild Vent Fics [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, hahahahaa im fine i promise, they really dont trust him do they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcium_rods/pseuds/calcium_rods
Summary: They let him out. He took more than he should have. They can't trust him.
Series: Mild Vent Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sunflowers Remind Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> There's no specific order you need to read these in!! they will come as they do :)

The door slammed shut as the last illager walked out. Cub sneaked to the door, fumbling with a small silver key. He unlocked it, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The illagers' home was half-buried, the one window a skylight into the living room. Even getting a second outside and away from the illagers could help.

He followed the path into the forest, taking in the scenery. It was the same as always; two sides protected by unchanging stone terrain, the other a twisting lake with sparse trees next to it. He sat between two trees, wings pleading to come out, to fly away and cut ties to the illagers. He couldn't, not yet, not until he had somewhere to fly to. Cub needed somewhere safe.

Cub carried the bouquet of sunflowers back to the building. Suddenly he was no longer within the forest but back with Iskall, standing outside of obsidian walls, breaking through them with a pickaxe he took from... somewhere. They had just left the village, Iskall's eye was still

"I want to tell you a little fun fact, Cub-" Iskall smiled, tucking a bright yellow flower behind Cub's ear, "- you can place them down, and bonemeal them, and you get more sunflowers. See?" He pulled some white substance from his pocket and sprinkled it on the flower, a small yet identical one appearing on the ground next to it. Iskall grinned.

Cub twisted the stem around his fingers. Something about holding the flower, having a remnant of what once was, made him feel so much better. Even if it would slowly wither and fade, he would feel better for a minute. The golden petals stretched across his fingers, the sunlight warming it as if someone was holding them. Perhaps the villager didn't want a hug, or something he could hold, but someone to tell him it would be alright. Though for now, he'd need to settle for a minute alone with his thoughts and a surprisingly docile vex.

A stick snapped in the distance; they were back. Cub sprinted back to the building, shoving the flower in his pocket. The door creaked open, illagers grunting as they sat on the slabs. He pushed the flower deeper into his pocket as he walked outside to meet them. One looked over at him and snorted. They stood up, ripping the sunflower from his pocket. Cub begged for them to give it back, jumping at the crumpled petals that were just out of reach, but it was no use.

He snatched the flower and held it gently, smoothing the petals. The illager grabbed his wrist, stone-cold fingers digging into Cub's skin. They snarled; " _Where did you get this?! You aren't supposed to go out, nitwit! This is why we can't trust you."_

"I just-- listen, I just wanted to go out and grab some wood-- you know--" Reasoned Cub. The illager, dissatisfied with his response, ripped the flower from his hands and threw it under the floor, stomping on it. They laughed, releasing Cub's hand. The illagers walked out of the room; Cub stared at the flower on the floor. Despite knowing he could easily run out and get another, it was too late. The illagers would hide how much they hated Cub wanting to have something more than them and what he was supposed to be, but Cub could spread his wings and fly again if he ever truly got out.


End file.
